1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multilevel signal transmitting apparatus, a multilevel signal receiving apparatus, and a multilevel signal transmission system, for transmitting multilevel data signals with a plurality of voltage levels equal to or more than four. The present disclosure also relates to a multilevel signal transmission method using such a multilevel signal transmitting apparatus and a multilevel signal receiving apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the video quality of digital contents improves, the bit rate and size of video data increase, and as a result, the data amount to be transmitted between apparatuses also increases. In order to transmit a large amount of data between apparatuses connected through a digital interface, a frequency of signal transmission is often increased. However, if the frequency is increased, the signal transmission becomes difficult due to attenuation in a transmission line. In order to avoid this problem, there is the multilevel signal transmission scheme in which data is multiplexed by transmitting a multilevel data signal with a plurality of voltage levels equal to or more than three, without increasing a frequency of signal transmission.
For example, the invention of Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. S61-133718 A is known as an example of a circuit using a multilevel signal, and the invention of Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. 2004-080827 A is known as an example of a transmission system using a multilevel signal.